


GLORY [DRAFT]

by 100percentsleepdeprived



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The King’s Avatar, Gen, I have school in like a hr, If you want something tagged let me know, Inspired by Fanart, Pro-Gamer Technoblade, Pro-Gamer Wilbur Soot, The King’s Avatar Fusion, Uh don’t really know how to tag this, almost i guess, god im so tired, i been working on this since 11 all the way to 6 am, no beta we die like tubbo, open to all kinds of suggestions since it’s a draft, schools such a bully..., there that’s should do it for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsleepdeprived/pseuds/100percentsleepdeprived
Summary: A King’s Avatar style fusion thing I guess. Kinda takes place in that world but with your favorite myct youtubers replacing the other characters.If you haven’t watched the Kings Avatar yet here the gist right now: Techno and Wilbur are both pro gamers but right now Techno got screwed over by his team/club and Wilbur’s kinda helpless to stop it from happening to him.(Eugh shitty summary is so shitty _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):)(Also psst inspired by amazing fanart)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	GLORY [DRAFT]

**Author's Note:**

> This right now is just a draft tho, totally open for suggestions/constructive criticism but do note I’m sleep deprived and I been working on this for about 5 hrs straight now
> 
> Fanart:https://mobile.twitter.com/NPCMoon/status/1305159308724797442

Click click’

The sound of the keyboard clicking resounded throughout the room. There was the smell of flowers in the room. In front of the computer there sat a young man with brown hair and squared glasses. He had a perpetually tired look on his face with heavy bags under his eyes that stood out even more due to his sickly looking pale face. 

His long and nimble fingers flew across the keyboard producing a series of rhythmic clicking sounds that formed a symphony of noise. 

In a few seconds the opponent he was facing fell in a slew of red blood that painted the screen. He then moved onto the victim. 

At the same time while this young man was “fighting”, another one was hurrying through the streets of Huangzhou with a pained and worried look on his face while panting. 

His heart was beating fast and it wasn’t just from the running he was doing. There was a deep worry and fear for the person he would call his little brother. 

‘Damn those snake bastards! I swear after my contract ends I- shit!’

He then began to run even faster when he saw the time. ‘Just wait Blade, we’ll make do with this somehow.’  
________________________________________

‘BANG’

The door suddenly swung open revealing a young man wearing a beanie over his curly brown hair who was panting. 

‘Huff, huff.’

“Blade...”

“Oh, ge. Is it time? Are they all already here?”

“Yes... W-will you really be ok? We could ask them to extend your contract...”

The young man whose name was Wilbur slowly trailed off for he he knew that extending his contract was practically impossible. 

In front of him, the person who’s full name was Technoblade, just calmly declined his opponents request for a rematch and stood while grabbing the fur lined royal red-jacket off his chair and tapped Wilbur’s shoulder while leaving. 

Wilbur looked at his back for a second before hurrying after him. 

_______________________________________

The night had already turned pitch black by the time they had come. The only source of light was the moon and Club Orange Ocelots artificial ones. Technoblade and Wilbur left his room and walked down the corridor into the large conference room. The conference room displayed a bunch of screens that showed the rankings of the ‘Glory Professional Alliance’ among other various technical statistics. 

Ranking: Team Orange Ocelots, 19th place - the second to last place. 

For a trump card team that had won the championship three consecutive times, creating a dynasty, this screen was particularly painful to look at. It hung brightly and glaringly on the wall as if it was openly mocking everyone in front of it. 

The atmosphere in the room wasn’t heavy contrary to belief in fact, it was somewhat lively. The members of Orange Ocelots were all gathered around the table well, a person technically. They surrounded him as if they were moths to a flame. 

Most of them didn’t react to Technoblade’s presence. The few that did however just gazed at him with coldness and mockery. 

“Oh Technoblade! How nice to see you!” Sneered a few members, “Too bad you won’t be here for long anymore! After all we have a new captain!”

“Hmm yes, Technoblade, the club has already decided that the newly transferred Chen Zhao here will be taking your position as the new captain for our team. From this place forward, he will be in control your account, Blood God.” The club manager said as soon as he saw Technoblade. He said this icily with no tact and no prior warning whatsoever, it was as if he was throwing away a used tissue. 

Wilbur glared and opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it after Techno lightly tugged at his sleeve. He shot him a glance and gave him a tiny smile to indicate he wasn’t fazed by this development. 

“Heh, sorry Technoblade. I took your position as soon as I arrived.” The very top right-hand side of the conference table was the exclusive seat of the team captain. It should have been Technoblade’s seat but Chen Zhao was casually sitting in it as he was saying these few words. He had barely spared a glance towards Technoblade. 

This wasn't ignorance, at this rate it was ridicule and disregard! His gaze however was drifting towards Wilbur a few times. 

To be fair to him, Wilbur was far more eye catching than Technoblade, who was sickly looking and looked like he hasn’t had a good night sleep ever since his family died, even then it wasn't a secret that he was considered the Glory Alliance’s beauty. Considering that he was indeed handsome and borderline beautiful with a face that anyone would find pleasing. 

Even the members had a hard time believing that someone like him was in the team and stared at him for a few seconds before snapping out of it for it was a special and important day for the club and there was a far more important person that deserved their attention.

“Yes! That’s right Zhao ge definitely deserves the captain position with those words!” Everyone began scrambling for their words after Chen Zhao had spoken. 

“Right? People with failing hands don’t deserve to have the position of captain!”

“Blood God should really be under Captain Zhao’s hands so he can control it to show everybody properly how to give blood to the blood god!”

This was the focus that captured everyone’s attention at the moment, Chen Zhao, a genius level rookie player of the new generation of the Glory Professional Alliance. He had only joined the league last season but he had already won the Best Newcomer title with his god-like stats. In the current season he was leading the mediocre Team Flowing Clouds to 8th place, they did have strong hopes of advancing to playoffs but unfortunately for them during the mid-season transfer window, their only good player, Chen Zhao, transferred to the collapsing Orange Ocelots because even though their performance was terrible they possessed the account that everyone in the Glory Professional Alliance feared, The Blood God. 

Chen Zhao was relatively young and hadn’t even been part of the Alliance for 2 years but these members had shamelessly approached him, even calling him their elder brother for they knew that he was the future leader of their team. Chen Zhao comfortably accepted their flattery. It was a while before his gaze, filled with ridicule and distain, finally landed on Technoblade. 

“Technoblade, it’s finally time, hand over the account card for The Blood God to Chen Zhao!” the club manager exclaimed. 

Even if Techno did seem nonchalant and unfazed from before right now his heart couldn’t help but ache. The Blood God was a account he had created the first time he got drawn into GLORY. 

7 years. This account had accompanied him through 7 years. The newbie that had just been introduced to GLORY was now the most knowledgeable of its game mechanics; an insignificant player that eventually became the feared Blood God that everyone who was in the ESports circle knew about. 5 years ago however, when the professional circle just began, he signed a business contract with the club that stated all rights about the Blood God account belonged to them. Technoblade knew that one day he would have to give up this precious account of his one day and lo and behold, that day finally came. 

Technoblade’s fingers trembled ever so slightly. For a pro-player, steady hands were a must. This sick veteran had mental strength that could rival the gods and yet his fingers were trembling. On his side Wilbur turned his head away. He really didn’t want to see this scene where he couldn’t do anything because he was powerless to help. 

Under the gazes of the members absolutely delighting in his misfortune, the sliver account card, Blood God, was handed over to Chen Zhao. 

His eyes sparkled with greed and joy. Orange Ocelots had been greatly pummeling but the reason why he had willingly transferred was exactly due to this account. The pinnacle of all accounts, Blood God. His former owner, Technoblade had not been performing as well as he did in the past, including all the arguments he was having with the club. This was why Chen Zhao had 100 percent confidence in replacing him. 

“Mine!” Chen Zhao shouted, greed clearly visible in his tone. He lunged for the card and instantly grabbed it, at that moment he felt pure excitement but as he tried to rip it it out of the hands that were holding it he felt resistance. 

Chen Zhao felt Technoblade’s reluctance to let go of the card. He glared and proudly yapped, “Hmmph! Let go Technoblade! Look at your shaking hands, do you really think those hands can show off the might of the Blood God! It’s better to leave it to me! I will make the title Blood God resound throughout Glory! You! Retire! Now!”

Until now at this moment, Technoblade acted indifferent, apart to the reluctance to hand over his card, to this entire fiasco. It was until Chen Zhao said these words did a sharp flash in his eyes and to Chen Zhao’s shock, his trembling hands steadied and an incredibly intimidating aura seeped out of him. 

“Do you like this game?” Technoblade asked as he looked straight at Chen Zhao. 

“W-what?” Chen Zhao spluttered, suddenly flustered and in shock. 

“If you truly like it then you’ll treat it as glory and not simply as boasting.” 

“What?! What does that have to do with this?!” Chen Zhao suddenly felt like he lost control of the situation. At this moment, without knowing why, he felt like an ant in front of an elephant. He didn’t want to lose attitude in front of the one person he came here to replace. 

Before he could squander up his loftiness Technoblade shoved the card into his hand and turned away without saying anything. 

“Wait!” The club manager suddenly called out. 

Technoblade stopped walking and tilted his head to the side, listening to the manager, “ The club doesn’t have any suitable cards for you right now so for now, you can be the clubs training partner!”

A training partner... The person who built the first ever dynasty by winning the championship cup three consecutive times, the one who had earned all the individual honors of Glory through blood, sweat, and tears, had fallen to a mere training partner. 

Chen Zhao was greatly interested in this development for he couldn’t keep the joy off his face and immediately started laughing out loud. “With Technoblade’s skill level, helping people train wouldn’t be a problem!”

“Heh!” Technoblade actually laughed out loud at that one. “Training partner? Nope~ Cancel the contract!”

“Cancel the contract? Are you actively seeking to cancel your contract?” The club manager asked while looking to be in deep thought. 

“Yes. Cancel my contract.” 

“Hey Blade! Don’t be so rash!” Wilbur immediately rushed over to try and stop him. The Alliance itself had its own set of rules. Except for special reasons during the contract period, anyone requesting to cancel a contract would have to pay a penalty fee. Technoblade and Orange Ocelots still had a year and a month of the contract remaining. If he forcefully requested to terminate the contract then the loss would be huge. But more than that, Wilbur feared for Technoblade’s departure. 

“The boss is not here yet! How about you wait for him to arrive before you start discussing about terminating the contract?” Wilbur whispered as he tried to dissuade Techno from being too rash. 

Technoblade had already noticed the trace distain and ridicule at the corner of the managers mouth very long ago. He grabbed Wilbur’s hand and squeezed it firmly yet gently while shaking his head. He let out a bitter chuckle. “Ge, don’t you understand? Me leaving is the boss’s goal after all, I have no value left for them. I’m only a money sink.”

“What?! What do you mean money sink?! Your strength is practically unparalleled, no one can match up to it!” Wilbur whisper- shouted. 

“This isn’t an issue of strength anymore ge. It’s now business. And me? I’ve never had any kind of business value.” Technoblade said. 

“You should’ve had value. You just chose to give it up!” The club manager coldly humphed. 

“Yes, and that was my own choice.” Techno said. The current Alliance was absolutely thriving, there were sponsorships coming in left and right. Professional Glory players were practically celebrities now so they were naturally sought after for advertisements and endorsements. That meant Technoblade as the top-tier player would be sought after the most yet he rejected all of the advertising offers. He even declined the interviews and press conferences. 

Due to this, the club was extremely dissatisfied with this matter. In their eyes he was a mountain of gold that was just waiting to be taken yet they couldn’t get even a speck of dust because it was glued down. They were only able to put up with this because of his absolute tyrannical strength, helping the club gain fame. But as the achievements declined, everything was now in the past. 

“The Alliance’s commercialization was the thing that allowed us to survive for this long, but now...” Technoblade trailed off. He didn’t know if this was a bad thing or a good thing. The current Alliance was full of greed, rather than harboring a love for gaming and tirelessly striving for glory, the first consideration was how to exploit the team and make a profit. He cherished those memories of the early days. But now, the Alliance only strives for profit. 

Wilbur couldn’t say another word at that, after all, he too had walked along the same path Techno did. He too was a veteran who had witnessed those days long gone. His eyes unwilling filled with tears. He knew that Techno truly wanted to leave and blocking him from doing so would only cause him more pain. 

“If it has come to this then I too...”

“No.” Techno interrupted and smiled as he squeezed his hand. He knew what Wilbur wanted to say so he said to him, “Don’t worry, I haven’t lost all my hope yet. I’ll be back.” 

“Hmm not bad, that’s the unwavering Blade that I know. Now, let’s talk about that penalty fee. To be completely honest with you, you have been with us for so many years already and contributed so much for the club so we won’t push it. Why don’t you sit with us and-“

“Enough. Tell it to me straight, what are your conditions?”

“Well the condition is simple: announce your retirement!” 

“WHAT?! Retirement! You call that not pushing it?! Wilbur was absolutely furious. While Technoblade was only 22, young in pro player terms, he had a condition that affected his hands. It made his hands cramp up and shake sometimes, wouldn’t affect normal life too much but devastating for a pro player that relied on their steady hands. It was already affecting how he played, as you could see from their leaderboard. If he got proper rest and care then it wouldn’t be so bad except pro players had a schedule they had to carry out and by the time he realized something was wrong it was a bit too late. Yet Techno didn’t want to quit just yet, this condition was obviously directed against him. 

Retired pro players were of course not qualified to participate in a tournament. Although they could return, the Alliance had a rule stating that if they wanted to return then they had to wait for a full year. 

With his condition, waiting would probably make his hands worse because he was past the stage where proper care could sooth it. ... it wouldn’t hurt to try however. 

But even then after waiting one year with semi healed hands, he would be lacking the intense competition to maintain his skill level. And even if he still had his former fame, it was highly uncertain if a team would be still willing to accept him. Also, he had a fatal flaw, he refused any kinds of business activities. 

It seemed like an unacceptable condition yet Technoblade agreed so easily. 

‘Gasp’ “Are, are you crazy Blade?!” Wilbur exclaimed. 

Techno smiled, “ I worked so hard all these years that I injured my hands so what’s so bad about a year of rest hmm?”

“You... what are scheming with that brilliant mind of your now...” 

“Haha nothing too big.” Techno smiled a wry smile. 

He turned towards the manager that had handed him a document. He laughed seeing how they were prepared for this a long time ago. He quickly uncap more the pen and signed his name. After signing he turned around to leave. 

Just as he was about to leave however, he turned back to look at the place where he spent 5 years of his life. He didn’t say anything as he turned his back on it, no polite farewells, nothing. 

“... I’ll send you off.” Wilbur was the only one to follow him.  
__________________________________________

The person named Technoblade left. 

Wilbur stood in front of the clubs entrance as he watched Technos back getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared. He repeatedly turned around to wave his hand. Hot tears were streaming against his face long before this happened. He made no move to wipe them away. 

Techno only said a total of 10 words: “I’ll rest for a year and come back even stronger.”

Wilbur couldn’t say anything but could only nod again and again. He didn’t trust his voice. 

Snowflakes were flying through the air. The winter air was cold against his skin, quickly cooling his tears.  
____________________________________________

‘Snowing?’

When Techno left the club he wasn’t exactly thinking about his next step. He had grew too accustomed to the lifestyle he was living for so many years, he couldn’t adapt to the sudden change yet. He wanted to walk around a bit to clear his head. 

Who would have thought that the gods were conspiring against him and his plans. After awhile more and more snowflakes fell as time went on. As more and more snowflakes pelted him, there soon were mini icicles that were forming on his hair. If he didn’t take shelter soon he would die. 

Thankfully there was a Internet cafe right next to him. 

It was oddly nostalgic, his career began with an Internet cafe and it would soon need with one after he had one last fight with a new team that would be created right here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read through this word vomit all the way to the end, congratulations, and I f you have read the novel then you might realize that this is awfully similar and yeah I’m too tired to actually create my own and this is till a draft so don’t worry the final product won’t be like this disgusting word by word mess anyway I have school in like a hr and I didn’t get any sleep because of this damn fanfic


End file.
